Valor y Poder
by Syringen
Summary: “Es una lástima la sangre que corre por tus venas”“Es una lástima la crueldad que corre por las tuyas” OneShot


**Valor y Poder**

¿Quién diría que terminarían así? Sin varitas, sin fuerzas, sin escape. Sentadas en el fondo de una cueva, esperando. El grupo que las encontrara primero, tomaría a la otra de rehén, si es que las buscaban.

Lily habría podido jurar que James la buscaría desesperadamente, pero no que sería el primero en llegar hasta ellas. Bellatrix por otra parte estaba segura que la rescatarían primero si se tomaban la molestia de buscarla.

Despeinadas, heridas, agotadas, sólo yacían en el suelo, mirándose. Porque no podían dejar de desafiarse ni en aquellas circunstancias, ni siquiera en el silencio podían dejar de lanzarse miradas matadoras. Eran enemigas, habían estado apunto de matarse y probablemente alguna lo habría logrado, de no haber terminado en tan ridícula situación.

Bella estaba más herida que Lily. Débil sobretodo. Podía soportar el dolor, pero la herida que sentía en su pierna, que sangraba y la debilitaba, la hacía verse más humana a ojos de Lily, quien no comprendía la razón de ese pensamiento.

"Dime la verdad"-, comenzó Lily con voz cansada y adolorida, harta del silencio, alejando por fin la mirada. Quería dejar de luchar por un rato.- "¿Crees que nos sacarán de aquí?"

Bella no respondió, sólo lanzó un bufido. Lily no hizo ademán de continuar la conversación. Casi diez minutos después, Bella pareció tener ganas de hablar también. Llamó la atención de Lily y preguntó a su vez.

"¿Vendrán por ti?"

"En algún momento"-, contestó la pelirroja.- "Pero no se cuándo. ¿Por ti?"

Bella se alzó de hombros.

"Si el Lord Oscuro está de humor."

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Bella tomó una pequeña piedra y comenzó a jugar con ella, cada vez más desesperada. Lily lo notó y decidió preguntar algo que desde hacía media hora estaba pensando.

"¿Crees que podríamos haber sido amigas?"

Bellatrix levantó el rostro, dejó de jugar con la piedra y observó a Lily largamente, por tanto tiempo que Lily creyó que no respondería.

"Es una pregunta estúpida"-, dijo la mortífaga por fin.

"¿Por qué lo crees? A mí me parece una buena pregunta"

"Por esa misma razón, es idiota. ¿Realmente podrías haber sido mi amiga, Lily Evans?. ¿La prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor sangre sucia, amiga de la sarcástica y cínica reina cruel de Slytherin?"

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

"No hablaba de eso. Sino de otro tiempo y lugar, alguna otra vida. Donde no hubiera magia, sangres dispares o Hogwarts"

"Eso es aún más tonto", respondió Bella casi enseguida. "Sólo los sangre sucia pasan su vida preguntándose que pasaría si, los sangre limpia podemos tomar cartas en el asunto y hacer que pase."

"¿Podrías hacer que fuéramos amigas?"-, preguntó algo extrañada, Lily.-"No hay hechizo que sea capaz de hacer eso."

"No, no lo hay"

Se miraron un momento antes de que Bella lanzara una pregunta nueva.

"Ahora que hablamos de cosas inútiles y sin sentido para peder el tiempo, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta"

"Adelante"

"¿Quién crees que sea más mujer? Tú, que estás por casarte, que harás una familia, que amas y eres amada, delicada y hermosa como una flor. O yo, que vivo rodeada de hombres, pero no amo a ninguno, jamás lo haré. Yo que seré capaz de todo y no me detendré ante nada o tú."

"¿Insinúas que yo me detendría, que no tengo el valor que tú?"

"No. Porque el valor es algo inútil y carezco de él."

"No tienes idea de lo que significa el valor"-, le espetó Lily.- "No es algo inútil, nos hace fuertes, nos ayuda a enfrentar los miedos, hace que no flaqueemos ante los retos. ¿Cómo sigues al señor Oscuro, como sacrificas tu vida si no lo tienes?"

"Por eso mismo creo que diferimos en una cosa fundamental"-, comentó Bella, quien volvía a jugar con la piedra.- "Tú necesitas de valor para seguir, yo no. ¿Para qué si tengo mucho más?"

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Poder. Poder que exhalo de cada poro. Poder que he ganado. Poder que deseo."

"¿Matas por poder?"

Bellatrix no respondió. Una vez más se quedaron en silencio. A la distancia se oyeron ruidos. ¿Ya irían por ellas? Lily se levantó, Bella no se movió. Juraba que oía la voz de James. Miró a Bellatrix y por primera vez desde Hogwarts no pudo verla como su enemiga. La miró como la mujer que le hubiera gustado ver siempre, la verdadera Bellatrix. La mortífaga levantó la mirada. Se miraron sin enfrentarse, sintiéndose desnudas ante la otra.

"Ninguna de las dos es más mujer"-, dijo Lily.-"Yo también conozco el poder, Bellatrix y estoy segura que tú también conoces el valor. Se necesita poder para matar por un ideal, pero se necesita valor para morir por uno"

Bella sonrió de forma socarrona. Las dos podían ya oír los gritos de James, llamando a su prometida, desesperado.

"Es una lástima la sangre que corre por tus venas", dijo Bella.

"Es una lástima la crueldad que corre por las tuyas", respondió Lily.

Después de eso la miró y se entendieron sin decir palabra. Bella se dejó caer sobre su costado y cerró los ojos. En cualquier otra circunstancia habría luchado a puño limpio contra cuanto auror se le pusiera enfrente, pero ese día era distinto. Esa hora, esos minutos eran completamente contrarios a lo que había vivido toda su vida y por un momento estaba dispuesta a esperar.

Se abrió un hoyo en una de las paredes. La cabeza de James Potter asomó por allí. Lo último que la mortífaga oyó de Lily fue una frase que la dejó helada.

"Déjala. La atraparás otro día."

"Pero, amor, jamás tendremos…"

"Vamos James, estoy cansada. No quiero hacer papeleo. Vámonos, déjala aquí"

James observó a Bellatrix, desmayada y a su merced, luego a su prometida y asintió. ¿Cuándo había podido decirle que no a su pelirroja? Abrazó a Lily y salió con ella. Bella no se movió, sintió varios escalofríos recorrerla. La próxima vez que se vieran, las primeras palabras que la mortífaga le diría a Lily serían frías y crueles:

"No te debo mi vida, de hecho voy a quitarte la tuya"

Y Lily con una sonrisa alzaría su varita en posición de combate, dispuesta a tomar el desafío. Entonces de nuevo serían enemigas; aunque, por unos minutos, casi habían podido creer que no lo eran. ¡Oh qué mentira! Diez minutos no cambian una vida, un ideal, ni una historia. Diez minutos sólo se atesoran como un secreto. Nadie nunca sabrá que Bella casi le dio un cumplido a Lily y que la pelirroja la consideró su amiga, en el pensamiento por un momento…

Sólo por un momento, que al recordarlo les parecía eterno.

* * *

Ningún personaje me pertenece. 

Yo sé algo raro, pero experimentar es divertido.


End file.
